


Finding desire

by Softheart777



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softheart777/pseuds/Softheart777
Summary: Daphne is incomparable of the season, and as her first season in society as an omega she is determined to set a good example for her sisters and make the Bridgerton name even stronger with a love match. She knows there are to be struggles in her task but she never thought the struggle was going to be not falling in love, or maybe it is just lust.Simon returning to London for what was only to be a short time is met with the most enchanting, intriguing, and maybe infuriating omega he has ever met. His vow to his father fresh in his mind he struggles to keep his distance despite his best efforts.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 52
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dialog is heavily influenced by the episodes themselves and at parts, I use direct dialog I will mark those sections with *asterisk* so you know what is mine and what I am borrowing. I am a huge slut for a/b/o dynamics and love an outspoken omega. This will be quite a few chapters I haven't decided on how many yet. It isn't steamy yet, but I promise it will be worth it. stick with me

Daphne Bridgerton was debuting tonight as an eligible omega. Her gown was perfect, her hair was perfect, and her perfume had been mixed in with a suppressant to help make she did not go into a spontaneous heat, whatever that meant. She didn’t dwell on it long as her mother knocked on the door to let her know it was time to go. 

Not far from the Bridgerton House the new Duke of Hasting readies himself for what he is sure to be intolerable and contrite evening, but at the insistence of his Godmother, he is attending. Just as he finished tying his cravat she hollers up the stairs not to keep an old lady waiting. He would go but not with a smile. 

The night proves less exciting than Daphne hoped, Anthony can’t seem to let her out of his sight or off his arm for that matter. She hasn’t even danced once. Finally escaping his clutches if for but a moment, she breaths. Daphne looks around and takes in the sights and sounds of the party after retrieving a drink only to have her thoughts disrupted by Lord Berbrooke. She dismisses herself as quickly as possible to escape a longer conversation with suck an unpleasant man, he is calling after her when she bumps into someone. Turning back around to be met with the sight of the most attractive man she has ever seen, and with a deep breath, she thinks to herself.

_ God, he smells amazing, I could stay with him all night.  _ Her thoughts are once again disrupted by the displeasing Lord. she intends to make witty banter or apologize or something far more clever then. 

“Help me, please” she tosses a slight nod over her left shoulder. Seeing him respond and look and recognize the situation he takes her hand and kisses her gloved fingers. With her so close he takes a deep breath. _ She is an omega, on suppressants for her safety, but God she smells delicious. _ And just as he opens his mouth to introduce himself they hear the loud and assertive voice of Anthony Bridgerton

“Basset!” he strides up to them. “Oh no, not Basset anymore, Hastings. The Duke of Hastings. Between you and me I am not sad to see the old toad dead.” Anthony whispers just loud enough for the present company to hear him. 

“Anthony!” Daphne scolds, not knowing either the man in front of her or his apparently l recently late father. 

“That makes two of us dear friend.” Simon laughs. “My dear lady your brother means no offense. Let me introduce myself properly.” goes to pick up her head once again to realize he never released it. With another bow and kiss, he greets her “My name is Simon Aurthr Henry Fitzranulph Basset, The Duke of Hastings. And whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?” Simon knows he should be asking Anthony, obviously, this girl is an unwed unbonded omega at her first ball, he should be addressing her chaperon, but he simply can not tear his eyes from her. 

With her hand still in his, she manages a curtsey and a deep nod, lowering her eyes from his intense gaze, she feels her cheeks flush. 

“Your grace I am Daphne Bridgerton, sister to Viscount Anthony Bridgerton.” She giggles knowing Anthony is standing right next to her. 

“Yes well we must be going Daphne, it is getting rather late.” Anthony’s voice cuts through their trance as Simon drops her hand and Daphne regains her poise and grace. 

Not pleased with Anthony’s sudden need to leave, but unable to protest as she is still thinking about the Duke. She looks over her shoulder to see him watching her go, she smiles and turns back around. Anthony takes his turn to look around and catches his friend still staring at his little sister and sends him a withering glare. 

Simon amused he has managed to get under Anthony’s skin once again like when they were both in university made him laugh. That must of been his motivation for such behaviors he concludes and quickly leaves himself not long after. 

While Simon’s week is full of meetings and settling his father’s affairs Daphne’s is quiet for another reason. While she had been praised so highly she found herself lacking suitors and callers jus the same, it distressed her. Anthony had been just downright ghastly to every gentleman who so much as looked her way that she was forced to entertain Lord Berbrooke more than once that week. Finally, on Friday, she feigned ill not wanting to see Nigel one more time. Saturday was to be the Vauxhall Ball would be tomorrow night and she would not let anything ruin her chances to return to the graces of the Ton. 

The Vauxhall ball pressed on and she was pleased to see Anthony had made himself scarce, she was able to dance with a few gentlemen and enjoy her time, that was until she saw Anthony again. He divulged to her that she was to wed Lord Berbrooke, in shock that her brother would condemn her to such a fate after only a week in society she fled the party. 

Simon fleeing the endless noise and chatter of the ball found himself alone in the maze, after managing to regain his temper enough to return he made his way back to the terrace, that was until he heard voices coming from his left. 

“You will never be my husband. I will never marry you.” Daphne asserts. “My brother he….” she falters for but a moment “He made a mistake”

“Do you think yourself better than me?” Lord Berbrooks voice chimes in with a menacing tone. 

“It’d be best for you to leave” Daphne’s first is firm

“You should be thanking me. I am your last home. No one wants you, Miss Briderton.” Lord Berbrooks voice ends with a growl

“What are you doing” Simon can hear her distress

“You’ll find out” 

“Stop it! let go of me” Daphne is able to push the man off herself. 

Simon breaks out in a run, and before he can see anything he can smell her fear, her previous sent of lavender is clouded with something rancid. Just as Daphne’s fist meets Nigel’s face and he falls backward Simon rounds the corner. He is stunned and in awe of this beautiful and politely raised omega who had been capable of not just pushing off an unwanted advance from an alpha but laying him flat on the ground with her fist, he was impressed. 

Daphne quickly apologizes to him for her behavior. Simon takes a moment to steady his voice as he is worried the grovel he feels in his throat would either scare her or betray his own state arousal at the sight. He quickly busies himself with checking on the lower-ranked man, he seems to be unconscious. She makes idle chatter as he kneels her anxiety evident. As she realized her situation and beings to leave he stands, he doesn’t want her to go.

“Marry me, Mi’ Bridgerton” Lord Berbrooke mumbles in his half-conscious state. Simon’s insides immediately jump at those words, he already hates the man and now could beat him into the ground for the very notion that he could be a deserving alpha to the beautiful and spirited omega. 

“Now as far as proposals go, that might be the least romantic of all” Simon quips barely holding back from kicking the man back into unconsciousness. 

Daphne stops, she takes a deep breath to calm herself, inadvertently taking him in. Nigel’s scent had turned her stomach, now she took in the scent of the rain right after it has fallen. She can’t tell if her head is more clear or less clear now, but she turns and takes a step back towards Simon, a small smile graces her face as she looks him in the eye. 

“I suppose if someone were to find me here, it would be one way out of marrying him” a slight sneer as she looks down and the still not quite conscious Berbrooke. 

Hearing her imply that she would have to wed himself instead of Berbrooks was not lost on him, part of his mind jumped at the thought, the other sank immediately. “You can’t possibly be thinking of marrying him.” Simon spits out before he can stop himself. 

“I may not have another choice.” She takes a step closer to him. 

“I can give you another choice,” Simon speaks again before his brain can stop him. His body moves closer to her. They stand now less than a foot apart.  _ Damn, I can’t shut up around her, can I? Now I have to come up with a stupid plan.  _

“Another choice?” she looks up at him “what pray tell good sir is this another choice you have for me?” She does not look away, she is challenging him and the part of his bain he pushes away everyday rears its ugly head, he will not be challenged by an omega. 

“Me.”  _ Damn what the hell am I saying _ “not to marry me!” he clarifies quickly without another plan. “Umm. L-l-let me court you!” he has found his plan. “I will pretend to court you, it will draw the eye of every suitor of the ton.” He is for some reason desperate to please her and simultaneously hates the idea of anyone else looking at her. She smiles back at him, she is pleased.

“Alright, but what does this do for you, sir. From what I hear you never wish to marry.” She takes a tiny step closer challenging him again. 

_ Damn his women.  _ “Exactly that, the meddling mamas and bartering papas will leave me alone if they think I have chosen a duchess.” He briefly thinks about her as his duchess before pushing that notion out of his head. 

“Alight your grace you have a deal, you make me the most desired lady in the Ton and I will help you rid yourself of others’ advances. You may now escort me back to the party.” She stood there expectantly. 

Taking her arm and guiding her away from the still unconscious Lord they walked to the riverside where there were more people and it would look far less suspicious. He led her straight to the dance floor where the crowds had just broken from the last dance. He stopped dead center 

“Stare into my eyes” and took her hand before place his other on her back in just barely a respectable position. “Here, Closer” he steadies his voice. “If this is to work we are to appear madly in love” 

Daphne could not look away, even if she wanted to. Her sense now filled with him, his touch, his scent, his eyes. She had never known what people talked about when they discussed attraction to another. The all-consuming feeling they described, the need to remain in another person’s presence, now she did. 


	2. He can't say no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their ruse in place, Daphne still is worried, and rightfully so. Lord Berbrook is still causing problems, but not for long. The women make quick work of his reputation while our love birds in disguise start to struggle with the "pretend" part of their charade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer and strays a little more from the story. I thought the ladies' plan was brilliant and needed more space so I involved the other women around the Bridergton house. This chapter also starts to get a little steamy, nothing crazy just a man who is in denial no longer about his feelings.  
> Thank you all so much for the support already I am excited to go on this journey with you!

After several dances with who society to be his Duchess Simon took his leave of the party, not being able to hide his growing ‘ _ frustration’ _ being in Miss Daphne’s presence. Before climbing into his carriage he quickly and quietly directed his driver to the Covenant Gardens. Finding a suitable beta woman whom he knew would not send him into a rut he quickly guided the girl into his carriage and even faster into Hastings House. 

By morning will maybe physically sated for a time he also remembered he was to be seeing Miss Bridgerton this morning to promenade in the park. While leaving his bed chambers to dress he decided it would be a great dishonor to Miss Bridgerton if he were to be seen seeking physical comfort in other women will courting her. This would be the last time until the charade was over. 

Merely an hour later the Duke found himself enjoying being with Daphne more than he ever expected, while he knew he was physically drawn to her he was unable to ignore the easy manner in which they converse and her natural inclination to challenge what he says. She doubts his intentions on having their ruse work and his spine bristles at her doubts him. Stopping their walk he turns her toward him

*****

“If you were truly courting me you would buy out every florist in town.” she looks away feigning uninterest. 

“If I were truly courting you I would not need a flower.” he pulled her attention with the way his voice dropped lower. The alpha in him needs to prove he is better than simple flower and empty gestures. He lowers his head towards her so that only she may hear. “Only five minutes alone with you in a drawing room” he stares into her eyes as he watches her pupils dilate and her breath catch just barely. He preens just a little. He should not have been so bold but he can’t help but feel pride as he smells her scent flair even through her perfume designed to hide her irresistible scent of lavender. 

*******

Daphne’s mind wanders to the feelings she experiences in his presence as he continues to lead her down the walkway. She can never remember a moment before meeting him when she felt such… desire. Before long she is able to snap herself out of her haze and finish the negotiation of their charade. 

Her week is filled with suitors of all kinds, while they include Lord Berbrooke she has at least convinced Anthony that the horrid man is not her only option, he has given her time. While she still is only taking outings with the Duke she spent her morning entertaining several gentlemen. Each day they still do include the disgusting Lord, unfortunately. 

By the time the week’s ball has arrived Daphne is all but bouncing to get to the party. While escorted in by her eldest brother Lady Danbury makes quick work of getting rid of him. Her first dance with the Duke is perfect everyone is watching as he spins her across the floor, striking an amazing balance of putting her on display for the room to see while making it clear she is his. 

While her evening progress she dances with other young men before Benedict asks for the next dance. While dancing with him she notices Lord Berbrooke approach Anthony and the Duke and neither looks pleased. By the time they are back in a position where Daphne can see the conversation, she can tell it is not going well. She excuses herself from her brother’s arms and makes her way over just as Lord Berbrooke walks away looking quite affronted. 

*****

“What has happened? Brother?” Daphne seeing his jaw clench and the Duke looks just about to punch the nearest person. 

“You need not worry about Berbrooke sister, it is done.” is Anthony’s only comment but she knows immediately by the look on the Duke’s face what has transpired. 

Simon knows Daphne will be mad at him, he knows he overstepped a line with her but, he can’t regret it. He couldn’t stand the thought of that man ever bring his rancid and horrendous scent near his Daphne again.  _ She isn’t mine, she can’t be mine _ he scolds his inner thoughts.  He looked up to see her making her way quickly in his direction and steeled himself for what surely would be a scolding from his beautiful omega.  _ Not mine _ again he had to correct himself. 

“You told him?” her voice just above a whisper but was harsh and accusatory. 

“I had to say something” he stood his ground not wielding to her anger. “All will be well thought, I assure you.” He added on seeing the fear pass over her eyes. 

“You assure me?” her voice has not lost its edge. “Despite what you and my brother may think, I am quite capable of speaking for myself.” she takes a breath and looks him in the eye. “You had no right.” She knew she was insulting his status both as a Duke and as an alpha. 

“I was trying to help.” His voice reveals more emotion than he would have liked. 

“Well you did not.” she does not relent on the scolding “all you did was underestimate Nigel’s entitlement.” She finishes her statement before turning and walking away without granting him time to reply. 

*******

His instinct is to grab her wrist and make her listen, promise her protection and safety for the rest of her life with him, but instead, he watches her go. He spends the rest of the evening close to her, even dancing with her again, but he can still feel her anger and resentment towards his actions. She is quiet and reserved with her smiles she has come to so freely give him, he acts like a man desperate for her attention, her affections, not a man of his class and rank. He knows this and can not stop himself anyway. 

While dropping Lady Danbury at her house she stips before bidding him goodnight. 

“What are you doing with the girl. She stands at the height of her time and you toy with her. I know what you have said, I know your convictions to the vow you made your father. I also know what I see, and I have never seen you trail after a lady like tonight. Especially after the verbal dressing down, she gave you, you didn’t leave her side desperate for that little omega’s forgiveness for whatever you did wrong.”

“I was not desperate for her forgiveness and I did not trail after her all night.” Simon tried to act aloof but knew he had been caught. 

“I only ask you to be careful with the girl. She is obviously drawn to you like a moth to a flame, make sure you don’t burn her.” with that Lady Danbury made her way inside leaving him with a lot to think about. 

While walking back to Hastings house Simon heard footsteps behind him, set on high alert by his sense he spun around to meet the ugly mug of the man he wished to see the least. Lord Berbrooke asked him to speak on his behalf with Anthony, something he would never do. He turned to continue his walk when the man pressed on. 

******* “But you don’t need her. You are a Duke. You already have the money and connections, and the standing. I need her. Why can’t you let me have this one?” ****The ranting finally stopped when Simon turned on him once again. 

“I will make myself perfectly clear one time Nigel” the man’s name came out as a sneer as Simon pulled himself to his full height and squared his shoulders. He would not let this sniveling, disrespectful, and the frankly ugly man near Daphne. His Daphne deserved the best, and if that couldn’t be him then would find someone worthy of her, and Nigel Berbrooke would never make that shortlist. “She is not a thing to be had, a trophy to put I a case or an ornament to stick in your drawing-room. She is smarter, wiser, and kinder than you ever will be. You do merely not deserve not to marry her, you don’t deserve to breathe the same air as her. And if you continue to push I will make sure you never breathe any air again.” Simon readied himself to pounce waiting for an excuse to pummel this sorry excuse of an alpha and Nigel opened his mouth and did just that. 

“Well if you defend her so why don’t you marry her?” he pondered out loud “unless you think she is not honorable. Tell me do you know if she has been comprised?” Simon didn’t even answer the question he simply struck the man’s face. Repeatedly. 

“If you so much as look at her I will make good on my promise make sure you don’t breathe any more air.” With bloody knuckles, Simon made his way back to Hastings House. He had determined he would not marry the girl, but he would help her find a man worthy of her love, as it was certainly not himself. 

The next morning he arrived late due to having the housekeeper tend to his wounds. While refusing bandages he quickly made his way to the park. His sour expression easied the moment he saw her stand to come and greet him and instead of seeing to his own horse he sild out of the saddle and greeted her there while a servant of hers saw to this stead. 

While they began their walk he placed her arm on his while they strolled several young suitors. 

“What happened to your hand?” She stopped to lift it so she may inspect it. 

“Boxing” wasn’t technically a lie he had boxed Nigel Berbrooke’s face. Feeling her hold his skin set his nerves on fire, even though her lace gloves he could feel the warmth of her hands. 

“Well, I wish you would be more careful.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes. “I do hate to see you in such a state.” her eyes again betraying her feelings as he watched them hold his gaze. “Button my cuff if you can.” she quickly added in hopes of distracting herself. 

“What?” he dumbly asked before seeing a group of men observing them and seeing her extend her wrist. “Of course.” If he was to do this she must suffer as he did, so he took her wrist and fist wrapped his whole and around it displaying how small she was. He then ran a finger up her exposed skin and watched her stop breathing. He knew if anyone truly looked at them it would be called indecent, but he didn’t care. 

Daphne had stopped breathing, his scent had surrounded her, and his touch had made her heart stop. While there wasn’t a cloud in the sky all she could smell was the rain. It was serval moments before she realized the Duke had finished buttoning her cuff but had not released her hand. It was not until she heard the voice of a man most loathsome did they break out of their trance. Daphne turned and saw Lord Berbrooke’s face and knew immediately. 

“You should not have done that. Now he will be even worse.” She took off towards her family with Simon close behind. 

Upon hearing Nigel declare he was to marry Miss Bridgerton Simon found himself moving closer to her, he knew it was improper, but while everyone’s eyes were on her brother and the horrendous man Simon slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He felt Daphne relax with his arms around her as she took a deep shuddering breath. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear. 

“Breathe my darling,” he instructed and felt her follow his words. Keeping his voice low and smooth he tried to ease her mind. “All will be well my dear, this will be solved. He will not win this fight.” as he noticed Nigel prepare to leave to released her and took a step back putting an almost respectable distance between the two. 

Daphne’s head spun, she felt as though her body were flying. Feeling the Duke wrap his arm around her like that and hearing his voice so low and soothing had stroked a flame in her she did not know existed till that moment, but there was now no denying it. Her head full of his scent and his touch she could not focus on anything else. When he stepped away from her she felt his lack of presence had ripped her from a dream, a type of dream she hadn’t know excited till him. 

Daphne sat in the drawing-room across the table from Nigel Berbrooke’s mother, she barely held the grimace off her face watching the lady talk and eat. Her mother seemed all too kind and it made no sense. Finally, after the horrid woman left with comments about the conception of a child, a thing she knew nothing about her mother called for the housekeeper and the maids. As they began talking it all made sense. 

“The help hears everything. So we use that to our advantage.” Violet announced and suddenly it all made sense. All the girls of the house were summoned while the men were kept out of the drawing-room, they were unneeded in this endeavor, and the less they knew the better and all the women knew it. The plan was settled, Violet and Daphne would go to the modiste to catch the ear of the other mama’s and daughters, Mrs.Wilson and Rose along with a few other maids would go to the Market to tell the other housekeepers and maids, and Eloise was to visit the Featheringtons and make sure that lady Featherington heard every word. 

“That gossipmongering woman won’t be able to hold it in” Violet asserted much to the surprise of the whole room before everyone burst into laughter and set about their tasks this news had to be spread by printing time tonight or else the plan would fail. The Bridgerton men found themselves quite confused by the flurry of women all declaring they had to be out of the house that afternoon but asked no questions. 

While on their way out of the modiste Daphne and Violet felt much better coming out than they had going into the shop, they walked down the street for a way before spotting the Duke of Hastings. 

“I will be right back mama.” Daphne dismissed herself to go and greet him. Violet followed her daughters’ path and quickly hid her smile by admiring some flowers for sale in the market. 

“Your grace.” Daphne greeted with a head bow and a small curtsy. 

“Miss Bridgerton to what do I owe the honor?” He smiled as she lifted her eyes. 

“My appreciation. I know it is you who did that to Nigel’s face and while I can’t condone violence I am sure he deserved it. And secondly yesterday at the park, I could tell you wished to hit him again, but you chose to help me calm myself and find my bearings.” She felt flush at the mention of the intimate moment he had wrapped her in the day before. 

“I assure you Miss Bridgerton it was not a hindrance at all. While would personally like to see that imbecile handled I have now learned you are quite capable on your own.” Simon smiled down at her. 

“Yes, well there may be something you can help me with, but I need to make sure no one hears me speak of it.” Daphne looks around. 

“Well allow me to escort you home in my carriage and we shall discuss it then, do you think you can escape the grasps of your mama.” Simon winked. 

“Easily” Daphne turned and walked back towards her mother. “Mama, I know you still have shopping to do, and as I much too tired to continue the Duke of Hastings has offered to escort me home in his carriage.” Daphne’s tone informed her mother she had a plan beyond what she was saying. “It is important that men with such power as him are kept informed of the current ongoing of the Ton and he has asked me to help him catch up with what he missed in his absence” Daphne worked to communicate her plan to her mother as subtle as possible. Violet quickly caught her daughter's meaning. 

“Yes well then I shall see you at home, give my regards to the Duke.” Violet smiled and winked. 

Daphne then turned and made her way back to the Duke who offered his arm for the short walk to the carriage. The smile on her face while subtle and not noticeable as mischief to many others the Duke saw. 

“Should I be concerned I can see Bridgerton mischief from a mile away due to your brother but I do not know of your style of mischief? What are you planning Miss Bridgerton?”

“Once we are in the carriage away from other ears I will inform you of what you need to know.” A blush crept in on her cheeks. The last few yards of their walk was silent. Simon offered his hand to help the lady into the carriage, as it was daytime she had no gloves on, and the feel of her skin on his sent an indecent shudder down his spine. Daphne felt enveloped by his scent the moment she entered the carriage, she took a deep breath holding it in for just a moment. She was happy that the Duke had not entered right after her giving her a moment to take in the sensation on her own. She noticed that flame that often lay low or extinct was alight again. 

“The longest possible route to the Bridgerton House as possible and you will earn yourself an extra 5 shillings,” Simon instructed before making his own way into the carriage. “Now last time I saw you you were to be marrying a toad of a man and were quite distressed and today I am greeted with a smile on your face. What has brought about this joyous change, are you no longer engaged?” Simon pressed. 

“Yes, but not for long.” She giggled as his eyebrows shot up. “You see we have devised a plan that while already set in motion and I think will be successful could use with as much support as possible.'' She momentarily stopped her speech while she quickly moved to sit next to him instead of across from him. “ That is where I need the assistance of a man of such power as yourself.” She placed her hand on his arm and looked up at him. 

“Miss Bridgerton with such bold action I am to think you are trying to use your feminine wiles on me.” Simon teased as he covered her hand with his. 

“And if I am your grace?” she breathed out 

“Then I am to inform you I have already fell prey.” 

“Good then you shall help with my endeavor, yes?” she pulled back quickly. 

“Yes.” He really couldn’t say no to the little omega, could he? 

“Well, then we are on course to ruin Nigel Berbrooke by dawn. Us ladies have heard the most damning and salacious gossip that is currently making its way across London.” 

“And what is this gossip?” The Duke laughed. These women accomplished in one afternoon what he and Anthony had not accomplished in two weeks. 

“He has a child with one of their maids, but he sent her way before she gave birth and does not support her. Simply turned her out with nothing.” 

“Well, that is detestable. What am I to do with this knowledge?” 

“Easy, you are to go to the silly club you and Anthony frequent and start mutterings about it amongst the men, that way when the ladies bring it home the men have heard the same thing,” Daphne explained as if it was basic arithmetic.

“You ladies are far more brilliant than you are given credit for. I will help you, of course, I will be just as happy to see that toad gone as you.” That statement was a little more true than he had hoped. 

“Well, I am glad you will be of aid to me your grace.” with that they fell into easy conversation and Daphne stayed sitting by his side the entire ride. Shortly before they arrived at Bridgerton House Daphne sneezed and the Duke quickly pulled out his handkerchief to give her. She did not return it. 

Helping her out of the carriage and up to the door he wished her a good night, he dipped his low to her ear.

“Sweet dreams Miss Bridgerton.” his lips barely brushed the shell of her ear and he felt her shudder. He excused himself back to the carriage as she let herself into the house. 

He went straight to the club and followed her instructions, He shared a drink with Lord Featherington and let the information “slip” before quickly making his way to several other men he knew had a pension for gossip. By the end of the night, he heard several other whispers about the soon to be disgraced Lord Berbrooke, his work was done. 

Climbing back into his carriage he could smell her faint scent of lavender and he realized he needed to get back to Hastings House fast, it had been a mistake to be in such close quarters with her for so long. He knew that she could do this to him, but couldn’t turn down the chance of being that close to her either. Looking down at the seat in the carriage he realized there was something white. A handkerchief, but not his. She must have forgotten it, but if she had one, why take his? Oh, she hadn’t forgotten it he realized she had left it and taken it on purpose.  _ You clever girl, my clever little omega _ . With that, it was his last string of self-control as he felt his mind give way to his rut. Returning to his house he shouted to be left alone as he ran to his room with that white handkerchief in hand. It smelled of her and he wouldn’t let it go for a long time. 

Once in the privacy of his own room, he did not even all the way undress before undoing his breaches and throwing himself on to his bed. His mind filled with images of his Daphne between his legs, her soft mouth opening to close around his cock. His fist tightened as he closed his eyes and let the fantasy play out in his mind. He needed this out of his system in three days so he could be with her at the ball. He would not let another man take his place. While normally he would find and pay a woman to help him through his rut he knew he could not do that to his Daphne he would suffer it on his own. He spilled all over his hand as his seed shot from his body desperate to knot, but without a willing omega. His next three days were spent locked in his room dreaming of her body, imagining her lips, her cunt. It was almost too much to handle. 

While he was holed away in Hasting House managing himself, Daphne rejoiced in her new freedom from the dirty old Barron. The plan had worked flawlessly and all of London had heard of Lord Berbrooke’s escape to the country before the end of the next day. While she hadn't heard from Simon Anthony had confirmed for her without knowing it that he had in fact helped her. 

When the ball of the week rolled around the Duke of Hastings was waiting on the outside for the Bridgertons to appear. Daphne was aided by a coachman out of the carriage when she saw Simon approach her and offer his arm. They were already halfway up the steps before Anthony could crawl out of the carriage and say anything. When he did see he was about to shout when Violet quickly put a gloved hand over his mouth and gave him a smile that said ‘do not cross me son’. 

Daphne and Simon danced most of the night, his smile contagious as hers. He would lean down and whisper in her ear and she would giggle, she would tap his shoulder and he would incline his ear down for her. They spent the whole evening poking fun at and debating the merits of every suitor she could lay eyes on. While he found something wrong with all of them much like Anthony he found ways to make it far more appealing than her brother did. 

The night ended and they were on a first-name basis, she loved that she could use his name and the way it sounded on her lips was almost sinful, and that didn’t bother her one bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far! It means so much to me to know that others enjoy my work.


	3. Heat of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne gets her questions answered and maybe a little more than she bargained for. Violet is a meddling mama, but it will be for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a little while to update, I was working on some other projects.

Chapter 3

Daphne tossed and turned all night, every time she closed her eyes her mind filled his thoughts of Simon. The feeling of his skin touching her as he helped her into his carriage, the overwhelming scent of him. His arm under her hand as they talked. The way his fingers brush her back when they are dancing or when he lowers his hand to an almost indecent level on her back. All of these feelings she knew were leading her somewhere but she didn’t know where. Her stomach was tight and there was a sensation between her legs that made her thighs squeeze together, but she didn’t know what to do about it. It was almost like it burned but in the best way possible. 

Their outing the next day did her no favors as she watched his mouth curl around the small spoon and her thoughts were set adrift. He had to call her attention back. What she didn’t know was that he was doing it on purpose. He loved to watch her get flustered and blush, he longed to know what it was her mind conjured up when she got lost in thought because of him. Her week went just like this being teased by him and sleepless nights filled with thoughts of his mouth. 

By the time the ball rolled around, she could hardly focus, her thoughts often drifting to him. Now that she was dancing with him again she felt more grounded than she had all week, being in his arms felt like the most natural thing in the world. While she danced with others she knew none of them were her Simon _oh well he isn’t MY Simon._ Her thoughts were corrected with a small downturn of her lips. 

Halfway through the night, the new prince that had been rumored in London had shown up. She and Simon laughed at how predictable everyone around them was acting, she was so enraptured in the conversation with him she nearly didn’t see the queen and prince approach them. 

Introductions were made and Daphne could feel Simon rise to his full height and pull back his shoulders, she was so caught off by his behavior she was taken unaware when the Prince complimented her dress the exact way Simon had predicted. Between Simon looking threatened by a man much smaller than him and the Prince acting exactly as predicted she let out the most unladylike sound ever while laughing. Quickly apologizing and making her excuses she turned back to Simon who was also laughing. 

“It is your fault” she smacked his arm. 

“No dear lady that was all you.” he finally controlled his laughter. 

“You got all big and puffy when he talked to me. Why?” Her eyes were earnest. He thought he had stepped back before she saw that but he was caught. “If I didn’t know better, I would say you were jealous.” 

“I am not jealous, I need not be jealous if this is all fake, right?” He tried to deflect

“Yes 'tis all fake, how silly of me. Excuse me, your grace.” She walked away and his heart nearly broke right there. 

Daphne avoided him for the rest of the evening hoping to remind herself as well that it was all fake. 

The next morning dawned and she had come to a conclusion during her sleepless night, she would not let Simon go. She was determined that he would end up her husband. 

The art gallery had been updated and rearranged at a sizable contribution made by the Duke of Hastings, so the ton gathered to see all the new art the late Duke had held. Simon trying to avoid the crowds and one miss Daphne Bridgerton was standing in a room removed from the main gallery. His success did not last long as he heard the gentle footsteps and was greeted by the smell of lavender entering the room. He need not turn around to know it was Daphne. 

She regaled him with their success in fooling Lady Whistledown. He watched as her shoulders squared and the look of bliss crossed her face. 

*** “Excessive pride suites you Miss Briderton” he teased turning to face her. 

“Pride is a sin, your grace” she feigned offense

“One of the lesser ones, but do not worry. We must all start somewhere.” his voice lowers just a bit. 

“You are not half as shocking as you think you are.” she scoffs, turning to look at the painting he had been admiring. It was another challenge, one he would rise to. 

Instead of standing beside her as he had, he took a step behind her so that she could feel his presence. 

“Oh…. This one is yours too.” she looked up at the darkened landscape before her. 

“You sound surprised.” his voice is right over her shoulder

“I suppose I am. It is not at all like the other you donated, is it?” She ponders out loud trying to focus on the art and not the feeling of his body behind hers. 

“It is not” he takes a tiny step towards her, “the others are… well they were to my fathers taste. If Lady Danbury is to be believed this one was a favorite of my mothers.” he released a large sigh and she could feel it on her neck. “I have never understood why” 

“It is very beautiful” she looks back up at the painting. “It reminds me of waking up in the country.” she feels movement behind her. A hand rests on her waist, as he is signaling her to continue her thought. “First thing in the morning, When I am all alone.” His other hand finds the other side of her waist. “And I have not yet spoken to a soul” she feels his breath lower to her neck. “I look outside the window and it is...serene” she feels his lips brush just under her ear. “As if I could be the only person left in the world, and yet...somehow I am not lonely” his lips meet her skin again this time more firm. "I am comforted, at peace.” She now didn’t know if she was speaking of the painting or his presence in his life “the others are certainly very grand and impressive” she knows she speaks of the prince “but this one….this one is intimate”** she feels his teeth scrape her skin and she lets out a small moan. As she lets her head fall back, granting him more access as he nips at her skin. 

Her mind is on fire and she can think of nothing else but him, his hands on her body, his lips on her skin, she is consumed by him. She hears him let out a soft growl and she thinks she might faint right then and there. 

Then they were broken from the spell they had put on one another by a loud commotion in the other room. They both snap back to their sense jumping apart as if they were burned. She takes off for the other room, leaving him to follow in a few moments as to not arise suspension of their whereabouts. 

That night Daphne’s dreams aren’t filled with light touches and a brush of Simons's lips, they are filled with his lips on her neck, on her lips, on the line of her dress as his teeth pulled at her breasts. Again she feels the pleasant but instant burning between her legs and knows not what to do with it. She is determined to find out, and since Simon is the one who put it there, he is the one who will answer her questions.

The next morning Daphne tried to broach the subject lightly, tried to work her way into the conversation easily, but she could tell the Duke was holding something back. He was purposefully guiding her away from what she wanted to talk about. While they stopped on the bridge she looked over the water, when she turned back determined to ask her questions she presented he presented her with a rose plucked from the nearby arrangement. 

She spends several minutes trying to get him to tell her and he remained absolute that he would not, she was left with one option. A tactic she knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. She discredits his eligibility as an alpha for her. 

***“In any real courtship, yes, it would be scandalous for a suitor to discuss such things with a lady. But you are not a real suitor, are you?” her voice is a little sterner than it needed it to be, she knew it would sting. “And besides no one else will tell me anything. So, how am I to find a proper husband if I do not even know what I am to be searching for?” she pleads looking into his eyes. 

“You will know when you know.” he feels himself start to cave, her scent is so tempting and the idea of describing in detail what he would like to see her do sound almost irresistible, almost.

“What does that even mean?” she takes a step closer.

“I cannot tell you.” his last stand against her. 

“I thought we were friends.” She knows she is being unfair, she is playing to win. Simon doesn’t think she does it on purpose but the way she turns her head exposes her neck and scent to him. 

“Daphne….” He feels himself cave, he can’t resist her. 

“Simon. Tell me.” her voice strong, almost defiant.“Tell me”

“All right. All right!” He begins slowly. He hopes to find the quickest way out, but also silently hoping she knows nothing “What happens between a husband and a wife…well it is a natural continuation of what happens at night.” He ends and gives her a knowing look.

“At night? What happens at night?” Her eyes are innocent as she presses more information. 

“When you are alone” Now he is pleased. He takes her arm and pulls her behind a tree and out of the direct line of sight of their chaperons.

“When I am sleeping,” she asks as they hide. 

“Not when you are sleeping.” he pushes her against the tree and starts to nuzzle her neck. “when you touch yourself” His voice growls out, he notices her stiffen slightly. “you do touch yourself?” She whimpers as he nips right behind her ear. “when you are alone you can touch yourself. anywhere on your body, anywhere that gives you pleasure.” He runs his hands up her sides and his thumb brushes just under her breasts. “but especially, between your legs.” his leg presses between hers to apply pressure to where he mentioned. “And when you find a feeling you particularly enjoy,” he feels her start to grind herself against his leg “you can carry on with that until the feeling grows and eventually you reach a pinnacle, a release. And that should help you…. Come.” he kissed her neck between words and ground his leg against her core as she quietly whimpered before he pulled back and started to walk away leaving her to right her dress and control her breath before rejoining Simon. 

Simon left the park knowing he should not have told Daphne what he did, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it either. The thought of her laying on her bed with her nightgown untied and open, her fingers exploring her body was one he was never going to be able to wash from his mind. He has to tell her that his resistance to help her further with her task of finding a husband was due to him wanting to assume that position. She had called him not a real suitor today and it stung more than he cared to admit. While lost in thought he felt a searing pain in his knee bring him back to reality.

“What did you tell that girl today?” Lady Danbury accused

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Simon tried to deny

“Don’t lie to me boy. She was scarlet from tip to toes and I know it is your fault.” Her stern voice lectured.

“I simply was filling in her knowledge in an area she had not been instructed in.” Simon was desperately trying to avoid telling his Godmother what he had told Daphne. 

“Dear god boy” Lady Danbury “you will see to her after ball this week. No more of this foolishness, marry the girl. I am sure Anthony will come around to the idea and I am sure Daphne would be more than amicable to the idea.” 

“I want to, trust me. There is little more I want in the world than to take her as my own, but I am not sure I can do that. I am not sure I can give her the life she wants.” his voice becomes hard and stiff.

“You can do whatever you want in this world Simon. Those choices are entirely up to you.” Lady Danbury adds “The vow to your father was made to hurt him, to send him to hell with a stake in his heart, and it did. It also was made at a time when you saw no hope for yourself, but it is different now. Holding on to the hate your father gave you only means he wins. Choosing to live with love and laughter in your household would be just as spiteful of him as never having children. If you cannot let go of the hate, let it motivate you to be the best husband and father you could imagine in spite of him.” She knew her Godson hurt, that he might never fully heal, but she also knew that Daphne would love him through that. 

Daphne rode home from the park with her family, she could not listen to the conversation Benedict and her mother carried on. All she could hear was Simon’s words repeating in her head the feeling of his hands around her waist and her back up against a tree. 

“Daphne” her mother broke through her thoughts “are you alright? You look quite flushed” her mother's voice full of concern. 

“I am alright mama, just got a little warm while walking is all.” Daphne lied. She was happy when her mother didn’t press any more questions. 

Once arriving home Daphne quickly called for Rose to help her into a much lighter day dress, the flush in her face had yet to fade and her skin felt warm. Her thoughts were consumed by Simon’s words, the feel of his hands, his scent. She couldn’t shake him from her thoughts no matter how hard she tried. Finding herself in front of the pianoforte plunking through the same part of her composition she was stuck on wasn’t helping either. Her breathing was shallow now even after changing, and she still hadn’t been able to cool down. She didn’t hear her mother enter the room. 

“Daphne darling.” her mother called for her. She didn’t hear. “Daphne” was still lost in her own head and her fingers repeatedly hitting the same keys. Violet walked up to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt the heat of her skin and took in the sharpness of her scent, violet knew her daughter was going into her first heat. “Daphne.” she jumped. 

“Sorry mama, I will stop playing.” Daphne dropped her head. 

“I think it best you retire to your room, I will assist you in changing.” Violet didn’t know how to have this conversation with her eldest daughter, she knew she should warn her, give her some sort of guidance, but what she did not know. 

Walking Daphne upstairs Violet saw the hazed look in her daughter’s eyes and knew there was no stopping the heat now, the only way out was through. She brought Daphne to her room and aided her out of her day dress and into the lightest nightdress she could find. She knew soon any fabric would be too much on her skin and she would shed it. 

“Daphne dear, I need you to look at me. I need to tell you a few things.” Daphne turned to face her mother with slight fear in her eyes. “You are an omega, we have discussed that, it means you have the blessing of having children, but to be able to do that your body must… prepare you. You are going to be feeling things, a tension or burning sensation. It is okay and healthy. It will last for a few days but should fade soon enough. I will have Rose bring you what you need to your room. You need not leave your room until the feeling goes away.” Violet kissed her daughter’s head and felt the heat once more before leaving her in her room. 

Daphne went to her desk and pulled out the heavy iron key to her bedroom door, she locked herself in before collapsing on her bed. Her nightdress already felt stifling. She closed her eyes and saw Simon, the dark look in his eyes from the park this morning. How he kissed and bit her neck, Suddenly she remembered. Bolting upright and reaching for the draw in her nightstand she pulled out the small white cloth that still smelled of him. Bringing it close to her she inhaled deeply and felt calm for the first time since leaving his presence at the park. Her hands began to run down her body, stopping at her chest. 

Her normally soft nipples were already hard, she ran her thumb against them and felt a shock run through her body. She began to knead at her breasts, lightly pinching her taut nipples until she could no longer contain her sounds. The burning between her legs had only grown as she did this, and while it gave her pleasure as Simon had said, she couldn’t help but think she could find more pleasure. Her nightdress was already pushed up to her thighs after she had been unable to remain still, it was not further before she exposed her core to the cool air, she rested her hands on her thighs. Slowly running her fingers up to her legs Daphne felt like they were leaving a trail on her skin, feeling every centimeter as she got closer. Finally touching between her legs she carefully ran her fingers over her slit, she felt like she was on fire. She felt her slit open and reveal the burning heat that was her womanhood. Daphne’s finger ran up and down finding a small piece of herself as the top that she couldn’t help but moan when she touched, her hips moved on their own accord as she quickly did away with the shy movements and started rubbing with fast circles. Her other hand slowly moved lower and found her opening wet and wanting, while still rubbing that spot she slipped a single finger into her body and nearly screamed at the pleasure, with a few strokes she quickly added a second finger. Daphne loved the way she stretched and how it felt to have something inside her. This how time she had not stopped thinking of how Simon had pushed her against the tree, but not the image was filled with her dress hiked up and his fingers doing these wonderful things to her body. It wasn’t long before she felt something in her body give way and she let out a long and loud moan as she felt her fingers being covered in a hot slick before they slowed. She felt better than she had ever in her life and knew that she would be coming back to this activity soon, after a short nap.

While Daphne was left in her room Violet went downstairs and called for Rose to meet her in the Viscount’s office.

“My Lady.” Rose quickly curtsied noticing the urgency in Violet's eyes.

“Rose, I need your help in a delicate matter.” Violet began. “As you know Daphne is an Omega, and after presenting and being exposed and in close contact with Alpha’s, well I believe on in particular, but either way she has begun her first heat. I will need you to bring her meals and tend to her in her room. She cannot be exposed to an Alpha’s at this time, and while her brothers are safe, I fear it would only serve to make their overprotection of her worse so we will keep this between the three of us. If anyone asks Daphne has fallen ill and spiked a fever. If they press further tell them we think it is catching and don’t want to risk anyone else health.”

“Yes Ma’am” Rose nodded “I will keep this in the strictest of confidence. Is there anything she needs at present?”

“No, right now she needs to be left alone so that she may learn to handle herself without disruption.” Violet blushes slightly at the meaning of her words but knows it is the truth. “I will send you with food for supper, but we will leave her be until then.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Rose acknowledged before exiting the room.

Violet went to her room and retrieved her stationary, she needed to write the Duke. Daphne was expected on an outing with him the following afternoon and would not be able to attend. Violet picked up her pen before writing trying to find the right words, she didn’t want to tell him Daphne was sick and worry him, but she also can't just tell him that he had sent her daughter into her first heat. Looking out the window Violet hoped would provide her with some answer to her dilemma.

_Your Grace,_

_ I regret to inform you that Miss Daphne Bridgerton is unable to attend your outing tomorrow afternoon. After leaving the promenade at the park with **you** Daphne began experiencing a **delicate** time for a woman of her **disposition** and cannot risk being exposed to external factors that may sway her judgment. I am confident she will be happy to reschedule with you in a few days’ time her nerves have calmed and she is able to think clearly again. As we don’t want rumor spreading I ask your digression with this information. Please send a reply with my footman, I will instruct him to wait. _

__

_ Violet Bridgerton _

She hoped he saw the words she had written in a heavier hand and knew what she was intending for him to glean from her note. Violet knew she really shouldn’t be telling him at all. She should send a brief note with a false excuse for Daphne’s absence, but she couldn’t bring herself to do that. She knew in her heart that Simon was right for her daughter and felt that it might help him along if he knew he was the reason for her first heat. His alpha pride would be unable to resist preening at that knowledge. So she sealed the note, but before giving it to a footman to deliver she figured she would do one more thing she probably shouldn’t. She took the master key to the rooms of the house out of the desk drawer and made her way upstairs. As quietly as possible she turned the key to Daphne’s room, her daughter lay asleep, still flushed. Violet quickly crossed to her dressing table and picked up her perfume and sprayed the note to the Duke before replacing it on the table. Violet quietly made her way back out of the room and locked the door again. Once again downstairs she called for a footman to deliver the letter to the Duke at once and with haste and that once it was delivered to wait for the Duke’s response before returning.

Over at the Hastings house, Simon wrestled with what to do. He wanted to marry Daphne and deep down he knew he wanted her to bear his children, but his scarred heart kept him from letting that hope come to the surface. He knew his vow to his father was made in anger and hate and that his love for Daphne was greater than those things, he just wasn’t sure if that was enough for him to give up on the pain he had endured, but Lady Danbury had given him another option. He could turn the hate and anger into spite and live a life his father would be disappointed in by choosing love. By choosing Daphne and creating the biggest, loudest, most loving family he could ever dream of. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, he was still terrified, but he knew with Daphne by his side he could do it. Just after his mind was settled on the matter he heard a knock on the study door, it opened to reveal Jefferies and a footman he recognized in Bridgerton attire.

“Your Grace, a letter from Lady Bridgerton. She is requesting a prompt response.” The Bridgerton footman informed him. “I will wait in the entry hall for your correspondence.” With that, both he and Jefferies left the room to let Simon read.

Simon immediately was confused, he could smell the perfume Daphne wore, but the note was from Lady Bridgerton. He carefully broke the seal and sat down in his chair. His heart fell in disappointment upon reading the first line. He would not be seeing Daphne tomorrow. The rest of the note he reread several times, making sure he had not miss interrupted what Violet had meant by her words. The way certain words were emphasized and he knew it could only mean one thing. Daphne was in heat and it was because of him. His heart raced and he felt a swell of pride, before realizing Violet should not be telling him this, however, disguised it was. And as she had written the letter she must have put Daphne’s perfume on it. He laughed to himself knowing that the matriarch of the house seemed to be meddling in this as much as his own godmother. He couldn’t help but feel this was her way of approving his affections towards her daughter. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and responded.

_ Lady Bridgerton, _

_ While it saddens me that Daphne will be unable to join me due to her state, I cannot say I am disappointed in knowing I take such an effect on her. I know it is bold of me to say, but due to your boldness of writing to inform of her state and adding her perfume to the paper, I am under the impression you will excuse what I am about to say. I will state my intentions clearly. I wish to marry Daphne and as soon as I am able to see her I would like to ask her. I want to express my thanks for your correspondence. Please let me know when she will be accepting callers as I wish to see her at once. _

__

_ The Duke of Hastings _

_ (Simon) _

Simon marched into the entry hall and handed the letter to the footman before turning to go to his chambers, he needed time alone knowing his omega was in heat because of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with me! I love to read your comments!


	4. A change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has made his decision, now he has to act on it. Lady Danbury is an unlikely accomplice to shenanigans and Daphne is taken to the peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> serious canon divergence here and I am okay with that. Also, you can't tell me that Daphne doesn't have a praise kink and that Simon doesn't like being called sir.

Daphne stayed in her room for the next three days while only Rose was allowed to enter the room. After the first night, she had discarded her nightdress altogether and just laid bare in her bed. It was a tortuous and slow three days as she longed for the experience to end while desperately wanting to be with Simon like this. She recovered just in time for the ball that week, dressing in her finest gown, Violet gave her diamonds to wear, and Rose adorned her face with blush and just the tiniest bit of charcoal for her eyes.   
Upon entering the room she felt everyone turn and look at her, She held her chin high and walked down the stairs. Daphne had found Simon’s eyes while she descended the grand staircase and felt a swell of pride, what she did not notice was the Prince waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. While she had planned on her first dance being with Simon she knew it would be horribly rude and a scandal if she refused the Prince. So they danced, she enjoyed the dance but it was nothing like dancing with her alpha. She looked around while dancing to see Simon glaring at the Prince as if he had committed a crime against him. She smiled at him hoping it would reassure him that she was still his. After the dance ended she quickly dismissed herself from the Prince to find him. She had last seen him standing with Lady Danbury, but he was no longer there. She looked puzzled as she approached and the matron took it upon herself to help Daphne.  
“You might have better luck out of the terrace. Here, I will escort you and act as Chaperon.” She took off in the direction without even waiting to see if Daphne would follow, she knew she would. Opening the door to the small terrace Lady Danbury let Daphne walk through first before quickly shutting it to stand guard and give them a moment to themselves.   
She had barely heard the click of the door before she felt Simon’s arms wrap around her and kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as he held her tight.   
“God, I can still smell your heat on you” he kissed her again before being able to lean back, but not release her from his arms.  
“How did you know I was in heat?” Daphne didn’t move to pull away.  
“Your dear mama wrote me a note excusing your absence from our outing this week and with some careful wording and precise pen stroke she gave me enough information to piece it together without being obscene.” he laughed before dropping his head to hers. “So let me my little omega, how was your first heat?” he nuzzled behind her ear where her scent was strongest. “Did you think of me?” he bit her pulse point. “Did you touch yourself between your legs as I told you?” Daphne moans hardly able to think straight anymore “Use your words little one.” he demanded.   
“Yes, yes to everything.” She whispered “Yes I thought of you, yes I touched myself. All I could think about was your hands on me doing despicable things to my body.” Daphne moaned out as he started to run his hands up her legs and drag her dress with it.   
They were pulled from the moment by a soft knock on the glass by Lady Danbury’s cane, times up. They needed to get back inside before they were missed.   
“Go first my darling,” Simon told her. “I will find you in a few minutes, then I will dance with you several times” he pinched her ass as she walked away. 

Stepping back into the party was an odd sensation after having shared such a moment with Simon, she decided she would find her mama and wait with her for Simon to join them. She did not wait long though, he came from the opposite direction and she was most baffled by how he managed that.   
They danced twice in a row before she accepted a dance with another, he didn’t like it but knew he couldn’t keep a hold of her all night. His attention did not go unnoticed by others and he knew this and he still didn’t care, he was going to make Daphne his wife, the only trick left was convincing Anthony. 

Receiving the necklace from the Prince felt like putting on a collar, it was heavy and uncomfortable, it dug into her skin and made it difficult to turn her head. All in all, while it was pretty she hated the thing. She felt pressured to accept it but knew that she could never return the Prince's affections. This left her in a tricky spot: how did she decline a prince for a duke without offending either the Prince or the Queen. While she had time to think about it she had convinced Anthony to take her to the boxing match the next day and was excited to see the Duke in such a casual setting. 

Upon arriving at the arena Daphne and Anthony quickly found Simon who took her arm and began to make introductions between her and Will. Will winked at his friend when she wasn’t looking, making Simon almost bashful. He escorted Daphne to a small booth where she would have a good seat with her brothers and close to him. The match was starting soon.   
Daphne had no fondness of boxing, it was a brutal sport that hardly passed for entertainment. What she did have a fondness of was watching as Simon took off each layer of clothing as the match progressed. It started with his jacket, which let her see his broad shoulders and his behind in his tight breeches. Then his cravat came off and his shirt fell open at the top letting her glimpse his chest, she tried to keep her breathing steady, but it was very difficult while watching him undress. She nearly lost it when he removed his waistcoat and rolled his sleeve bearing his arms to her. By this time she was flushed, he turned for just a moment between rounds to wink at her. With a shock, she realized it was all on purpose and it was all for her. She wasn’t sure if she should be offended or proud of such a display in public. 

  
Simon was busy preparing his house for what would be its new mistress, he was taking extra care to have everything set in a way he thought she would like, he only took an afternoon off from preparing to go see the Viscount Anthony Bridgerton, a task he did not look forward to.   
Meeting him at white he asked to step into a private room to have this conversation.  
“I am sure it has not gone unnoticed my attentions toward Da- Miss Bridgerton.” Simon begins.   
“No it has not, and frankly it could comfort me greatly if you would divert such attention elsewhere.” Anthony quickly added.   
“That is not going to be happening, I wished to speak with you about furthering my intentions towards her. We have been courting nearly all season and I think it will be appropriate that I ask for her hand before the end of the season. So I am asking for your blessing now.” Simon finished his voice authoritative. He knew he had to take a strong stance or this would fail, but he also knew it might backfire.  
“No, you can’t be serious. Before this season you swore you were never going to marry. I cannot believe your mind has changed so rapidly. I do not condone this and I will not allow it.” Anthony stood looking shocked.  
“I love her and she loves me, why shouldn’t we marry?” Simon protested hoping to appeal to him that way.   
“Love... marriages are made daily without love and may are broken for it. Daphne has better options than you.”   
“I would think someone who saw your parent's marriage, one of mutual love and respect would value a thing more highly.” Simon was desperate not to use his last card.   
“I have learned not everyone gets a happy ending.” Anthony turned to walk out of the room but before he could reach the door Simon did what he wished he didn’t half too.  
“Viscount Bridgerton,” he set his tone ice cold and hard. “You misunderstand me, I did not ask your permission, I asked your blessing. As the Duke of Hastings, I plan to make Daphne my bride and there is little you can do to stop me. I do not wish for it to go this way, but it can if you chose it.” He stood completely still staring at Anthony’s back. Anthony did not turn back around, instead, he walked out of the door leaving Simon standing in silence. 

While Simon and Daphne still went promenading in the park in the morning, they shared no other time together. This distressed Daphne greatly as she thought after last week the Duke would be at her door daily. She pondered this while getting ready for the ball. She once again dawned the horrible ostentatious gift from the prince, she did this for two reasons. The first being it would be horribly rude to not wear it and she did not wish to anger the Queen and second, she hoped it upset Simon enough to make him do something about it. With a final glance at herself, she left her room to meet her family at the carriages.   
Not far away Lady Danbury was greeted by her Godson to escort her to the ball.   
“I hope you have not upset your dear Daphne by not calling on her this week. Have you told her of your plans yet?” she questioned.  
“No I want it to be a surprise, I want everything to be perfect for her before she arrives.” Simon felt confident in this plan, he did not know the distress he was putting her through. 

  
The Bridgertons had been at the ball for nearly an hour and there was no sign of the Duke yet, Daphne was getting nervous. The Prince seemed to misunderstand her civility as acceptance of his affections. She was having a harder time keeping him away than she would like finally giving in and dancing with him Daphne kept looking at the door. She barely registered what he was saying until it was too late. She took one last look at the door and was relieved to see Simon standing staring at her, his jaw clenched tight. She didn’t have time to think about a plan, she didn’t have time to contemplate her action. She ran, and she knew he would chase her. His instinct to capture her would kick in and he would chase her all the way to the garden. And he did. He saw her take off and instead of chasing her directly, he went back through the door he came. He had enough sense right now to know chasing her like that would ruin her.   
“Distract them” was his only intrusion as he left Lady Danbury’s side and she was all too happy to comply. She walked toward the center of the room before collapsing on the floor causing such a stir no one took notice of their absence.   
  
Simon ran around to the back of the house he was breathing heavily and desperately searching for her scent in the air. Finally right before he rounded a corner he smelled her, he slowed down. As quietly as possible he turned the corner to see her standing with her back to him, while he tried to sneak up she turned as soon as she smelled him.  
“ you ran.” it was a statement.  
“You followed.” a mischievous grin danced on her lips.   
“Why are you wearing that horrible thing?” he growled stacking towards her.  
“To see you like this.” She lifted her chin in defiance.   
“I want it off of you. You’re my omega” he was now just a few inches from her face.  
“Then take it off.” she challenged before turning her back to him again. She felt his hands run over her shoulders and up the column of her neck her breath caught knowing his hands could hold her neck in one hand. She felt him grab the clasp and snap it with very little effort.   
“Now my darling you are free.” he ran his hands back down to her shoulder and let the necklace fall to the round. “So my love, what would you like to do now?” his hands started to trail down the front of her body over her breast. “I would be happy to pick up where we left off at the last ball.” his hand gripped the skirt of her dress and he started to pull up.   
“That would be an acceptable place to start your grace.” She turned her head so he would have access to her neck. His teeth met her skin as he pulled the front of her dress up. While one of his hands held her dress up the other began to run up the inside of her thigh, his fingertips leaving a trail of fire on her skin.   
“It is a good thing you just came out of heat or I would bend you over and rut into you right here.” Simon’s voice was more of a growl at this point. His fingers quickly found her center, he found her already damp. “An omega like you wet me already, that isn’t very lady-like, now is it.” he began to play with her clit, her knees nearly gave out. Simon brought his other arm around her chest, grabbing at her breast while also holding her up. “Is this what you wanted from me when you ran?” at that moment he thrust his two middle fingers into her. She let out a gasp feeling fille by his hand. “You wanted me to chase you down and claim you.” he bit her neck again. His fingers pumped in and out of her while he pressed his thumb to her clit, her moaning was constant at this point and he didn’t care who heard. He was going to thoroughly debauch his little omega right here. 

Daphne leaned back against him knowing he would hold her as she felt the most wonderful thing in her life, her senses were full of her alpha. “Good girl” he cooed in her ear as she could feel him inside her, and smell him, and taste him still on her tongue from their kiss, she had never felt so complete in her life. “My sweet, perfect little omega you are doing so well taking my fingers.” She also could tell she was quickly reaching her release as his hands continued to work her. She could hear her voice getting louder, but couldn’t bring herself to care. Let people know she was claimed, let them know Simon was her alpha and she was his omega. Just as that thought left her mind she felt the tension snap in her core as she screamed and felt herself come all over his hand. “That's it. Be a good girl and release for me. Let me hear you my little one.”   
Simon continued to pump his fingers in her and rub her clit as she climaxed hoping to prolong it as long as possible for her. Feeling her full body weight in his arms he knew she couldn’t stand on her own right now. Slowly slipping his fingers from her and letting her dress fall back into place, he held her with one arm while she balanced herself. Once he felt she was steady he turned her to face him and brought his coated fingers to his mouth, she watched in awe as he licked his fingers and palm clean of her before pulling out and hanger chief and wiping off his hands. Before he said anything he kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip.   
"You are such a good girl for me.” he saw the way she preened at his praise. “Here is what we are going to do. You are going to fix your dress and then walk back into the ballroom and find your mama, wait there for me. As I approach, tell her you must go home, you aren’t feeling well. I will then offer to escort you home and you will accept. Understood my darling?”   
“Yes sir,” she answered before she could even think about it. She watched as his eyes flared at her response.   
“Now go before I change my mind and mate with you right here,” he growled and pinched her ass to get her moving. She let out a little yelp before turning and walking away.   


Simon took a minute to calm himself. He couldn’t go into the ballroom when he was on the cusp of a rut like he was now, he needed to breathe and get control. Slowly he started to make his way back inside.   
When he got back to Lady Danbury she was sitting surrounded by several well-meaning party-goers checking if she was alright, apparently, she had caused quite the stir as he had hoped.   
“Lady Danbury please forgive my absence, are you alright? Should I escort you back home?” Simon put on his best-concerned voice as he kneeled next to her, the picture of a perfect godson.   
“That would be excellent.” and without missing a beat she added. “Miss Bridgerton was just expressing she was feeling ill, Violet why don’t you let the Duke and I escort her home so you don’t have to leave. I promise it is no trouble at all.” She reached for Simon to help her up and he did. “Come along Miss Bridgerton.” She made the executive decision without waiting for Violet’s response.   
Once outside Lady Danbury insisted Simon settle Daphne in the coach first, so he did so. And while he did she had a quick word with her driver before Simon assisted her into the carriage as well. The ride was full of pleasant small talk and Daphne expressing concern over the Lady’s fall. Lady Danbury quickly dismissed such need for concern and before they knew it they were in front of her estate.   
“Simon help me to the door.” She instructed with no room for questions or arguments. So he did and she waited until they were out of earshot from the carriage to tell him. “The driver has been instructed to take the long route back to The Bridgerton House before taking you back. If asked, we dropped you off first then I took the young lady home. While I suggest you make good use of this time, do not make me regret it by dishonoring that girl by taking her in my carriage. Am I understood?” She leveled him with a stern gaze.  
“Yes my Lady.” he concealed his smile just long enough to turn and walk back to the waiting carriage. 

  
“Simon, what is going on?” Daphne asked as he climbed in once again, but this time took a seat next to her rather than across from her.   
“It seems Lady Danbury is willing to allow me to escort you home by myself tonight.” he smiled wickedly. “While I would like nothing more than to engage in more debauchery with you I think I shall use this time to woo your mind instead of your body.”   
“While then do your worst, Your Grace” She turned her body to face him.   
“Daphne I will tell you exactly what will happen. Tonight we will enjoy this ride and I will take you home, where you will lay in bed tonight touching yourself to the thought of me, before falling asleep to dreams of me.” Simon whispers.  
“I thought you weren’t wooing my body, Your Grace.” Daphne teased.   
“I wasn’t planning on it but you are so tempting I can’t help it.” he kissed her deeply before continuing. “When you wake up in the morning you will dress in your favorite gown and go to the park, I will not go with you though. I will call upon your brother one more time. Then in the afternoon, you will sit in the parlor. I will come to call on you and ask for just 5 minutes alone with you. Your mother will allow it. Once she has left the room I will kiss you for at least two minutes before using the last three minutes of my time to tell you how much I love you, how I want to spend the rest of my life seeing you smile and hearing your laugh. Then, my sweet Daphne, I will ask you to marry me, and you will say yes.”   
“You seem quite sure of this plan Your Grace, how do you know my answer before I give it?” Daphne tilted her chin up in mock defiance.   
Simon took this opportunity to kiss at her pulse point, he heard her moan. Smiling into her skin “I have a distinct ability to read you like an open book, my little omega.” he kissed her again. “And now we come to the part where I tell you I lied about something.” he began to slide to his knees in front of her. He watched as Daphne’s eyes widened in fear. “I will tend to your body as well my love.” He reached his hand to the top of her dress and ran his thumbs across the top of her dress before pulling at her breast till they escaped the fabric.   
Daphne sat still as the Duke in front of her began to lick and the peak of her breast while gripping the other. She tried to stay quiet knowing the footmen and the driver would hear her if she were too loud.   
“Let them hear my dear, by tomorrow night you will be my intended” Simon encouraged as he lifted his head to take hold of her other nipple between his teeth. He knew he didn’t have much time before arriving at The Bridgerton House so he quickly worked over her breast loving the whimpers, sighs, and moans he pulled from her lips before rejoining her on the bench and helping her tuck herself back into her dress.   
“Well what am I to do now that you have put me in such a state?” she questioned feeling the frustration of being denied.   
“Undress quickly with the help of you ladies maid and then touch yourself to the thought of me as I told you at the beginning.” Simon chuckled.  
“You are such a rake.” Daphne swatted his arm.   
“Only for you my love. You are my one and only desire.” 

Upon arriving at the house, he did not step out of the carriage like he should knowing that he anyone saw it would surely be a scandal. So he watched as Daphne entered the house, she quickly turned at the door and waved to him before disappearing out of sight. He felt the carriage begin moving again, taking him to his residence. 

  
Daphne and Simon each spent that night with their hands between their legs many times, never truly feeling satisfied by what they could accomplish on their own. Simon woke up several times that night feeling the stiffness of his member causing him to think of her soft skin and the warmth between her legs, desperately stroking himself wishing he could have taken her in the garden tonight so that he might know what heaven feels like. 

As the sun rose he woke too, he needed to get ready for the day. He dressed quickly and drank the awful tasting tea the physician said would keep his rut at bay, he didn’t like it, but he also didn’t trust himself around Daphne. Simon left his house for the day and began visiting every florist shop he could find and buying as many flowers as he could to have them delivered to his love. After that, he made his way over to Anthony's flat. He quickly knocked on the door.   
“Hastings. It is early, what are you doing here?” Anthony looked as though Simon had woken him  
“I came to inform you that I am asking for your sister's hand this afternoon and wished to discuss it with you one more time. Anthony, I know you think of me as the young men we were at Eton and Cambridge but I swear to you I am a different man. I wish nothing more than to give Daphne everything she wants in the world and I intend to.”   
“Even children?”Anthony crossed his arms and leveled his friend with a hard stare.  
“In time yes, even children.” Simon swallowed hard. He wasn’t ready yet but he would be for her.   
“You love her, don’t you?” Anthony stood in awe.  
“Yes, you nitwit I already told you that.” Simon felt comfortable enough to tease his friend.   
“Yes you said it, but I figured you just fancied her. But you love her, well, and truly love her.”   
“Yes, with all that I am I love her.” Simon hoped his sincerity would breakthrough.   
“While I don’t like it, and it is clear you aren’t giving me a choice in the matter, I will give you my blessing so long as you swear on your life you will never stray from her.”  
“You may take my heart from my chest the day that I do Anthony Bridgerton.” Simon kept his voice steady and sincere.   
“Then I will be proud to call you brother.” Anthony finally smiled as he embraced his friend.   
Simon smiled before hugging Anthony back, while he wasn’t going to let it stop him knowing he had his approval did make it easier on his mind. After that, he left the flat and found a few more florists on his way to the modiste. He hoped the store would be empty as he wished to purchase fabric for Daphne and knew that his being there would cause a stir if he was seen. Luckily he was greeted by Madam Delaquioux and no one else. He purchased enough fabric to make several gowns, a veil, and several other more personal garments for his bride-to-be. He saw her slight giggle as he blushed at asking for the more personal item he wished to see his bride in, but she assured him she knew how to keep a secret.   
After finding just one more florist he decided it was time to go see Daphne, he was nervous. Logically he knew he shouldn’t be worried, she would say yes, but his nerves were on edge and he couldn’t help but bounce his leg as he waited for his carriage to carry him to his love. What was only a few-minute ride felt like a lifetime when the horses finally started to slow. Simon was out of the carriage before it even came to a stop. Before he even had time to think he was knocking on the door just a little aggressively. While a gentleman opened it and greeted him he walked directly to the parlor where he saw violet working on some needlework and Daphne sat at the pianoforte gently playing a tune he did not recognize.   
“Lady Bridgerton, Miss Bridgerton” he bowed lower than he needed to.  
“Your Grace,” they said together as they each dropped a quick curtsey.   
“My Lady, I request a private audience with your daughter, only briefly, just five minutes if you permit it?” Simon asked Violet, but his eyes never left Daphne.   
“Of course Your Grace.” Violet smiled seeing that the two in front of her hardly knew she was there anyway. She made her way out of the room and closed the doors behind her before laughing just a bit, she had seen Simon moving with more than innocent intent before she even left the room. 

Hearing the doors close Simon swept Daphne into his arms and spun her around while kissing her. “Here is the part I kiss you senseless for a few minutes” he murmured before closing in on her again. He swallows her little sounds of desperation knowing that he wouldn’t ever get enough of hearing her in pleasure. Too soon for her liking, he pulls away.

“Here is the part where I ask you a question.” he dropped to his knees in front of her while holding her hands. “Daphne Bridgerton you are the sun that lights my days and the moon that guides my nights. I have never known love like this before and I never wish to because I wish to have you by my side for the rest of our lives. I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you would honor me by becoming my wife. Will you marry me?”  
“Yes,” She choked out between tears. “Yes, yes, yes.” She couldn’t stop herself from repeating it in joy. Simon sprang up and swung her around once again.  
“I have a gift for you.” he set her down before reaching into his pocket. “Turn around.” She listened to his gentle command. Simon pulled out a small box he had kept in his pocket, inside was a necklace. It was a teardrop diamond on a delicate silver chain. He reached around her to put it on as her hand came up to feel it. It was perfect, not too heavy or ostentatious. It was just right. He finished the clasp and kissed her neck just as they heard the doors open. Violet walked in with an expectant look on her face.   


“My Lady your daughter has graciously agreed to marry me, may I present to you the future Duchess of Hastings.” Simon could not hold back his pride.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for making it this far. I am loving the response to this story and am glad to fill all your smutty needs, just wait till the next chapter we get the wedding and wedding night.


End file.
